


Not Messing About

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Not Messing About

Not Messing About

Idea from watching the paintball video on the Slow Mo Guys channel, where Gavin gets his lower back shot on the bare skin and Dan gets shot on his calves.

I just wanna recreate and ship the crap outta that.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

As soon as the paintball gun went off during the intro, Dan flinched, not because he was afraid of getting hit. No, because Gavin was holding the gun and odds were, he’d hurt himself rather than Dan. The second time it went off, the soldier couldn’t help but turn to his lover and snatch the gun away.

“Give me that, now,” he snapped, half playfully but there was that underlying concern, concern that Gavin picked up on immediately.

“Hey, I won’t hurt myself. Promise,” Gavin said with a smile that Dan returned. “You’re gonna do it for me,” he finished with a grin and Dan’s face dropped. He would have to shoot Gavin for this dumb video.

It wasn’t until later that night, curled up in Dan’s bed with a movie playing, Gavin nestled between Dan’s half bent legs and his back to Dan’s chest, his head resting in the crook of Dan’s neck while the older man lazily stroked his hair with one hand, the other intertwined with Gavin’s, pressing his lips to each knuckle, just to occupy himself during this rather boring part of the film.

“Ow,” Gavin said with a hiss, shifting where he sat and Dan immediately stopped what he was doing, looking down at the man in front of him.

“You alright, B?” Dan asked, pressing light kisses to Gavin’s temple.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just sore is all,” the younger Brit responded, curling further into Dan’s warmth. Dan immediately wrapped his arms around Gavin properly, tracing small patterns on his shoulders with his lips.

“We’re not messing about with paintballs again. Understand?” Dan said. “I know you’re fine and all, but I don’t like hurting you. Or seeing you hurt,” Dan muttered, his words spoken into Gavin’s neck while the smaller man just nodded, tilting his head so he could kiss Dan on the cheek.

“Alright. I promise. No more dumb stuff with paintballs. We’ll faff about with bangers instead,” Gavin joked and Dan just held on tighter, burying his face in Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin could feel that tenseness in his lover’s arms, that anxiety. Even though it was just a paintball gun this time, who’s to say it won’t be something worse next time? They’ve done stupid things with fire, with broken glass, hot oil, pistols.

Who’s to say that Gavin won’t get hurt by more than a stupid paintball gun?

“Dan. Dan, it’s okay,” Gavin whispered, turning himself around, Dan’s hands sliding to rest on his hips while his own rested on his boyfriend’s chest. “I’m fine. It’s all fine. We always take precautions with dangerous stuff and we always come out of it with all our bits intact and some great footage,” Gavin tried to reason but Dan wouldn’t look at him, head dropped down so the crown of it rested against Gavin’s collarbone, his thumbs rubbing circles into Gavin’s tanned skin.

“Can you look at me, please?” Gavin asked and Dan let out a small sigh, knowing he couldn’t refuse his lover when he asked with that pleading voice, the one that sounded like his heart would break if Dan didn’t respond. Dan raised his head a little so he could meet Gavin’s eye, seeing his boyfriend looking at him with that little smile of his that made rainbows and puppies look depressing in comparison.

“Nothing’s gonna happen. ‘Specially with my strong-“ Gavin pressed a little kiss to Dan’s cheek. “handsome,” Dan’s other cheek, “sweet” his nose, “soldier looking after me,” Gavin finished, finally pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss that Dan had always found breathtaking. When they finally parted, Dan had a smile on his face as well, darting forward to steal a quick peck before sitting back again, Gavin having shifted a little so he was sitting in Dan’s lap, his arms hanging loosely around Dan’s neck while Dan’s were tighter around Gavin’s waist.

“Fine. No shoots without me, though. Alright, babe?” Dan asked and Gavin shifted a little. He loved when Dan called him that.

“Absolutely,” Gavin replied, sliding off of Dan’s lap so he could sit beside him, curling into his side and closing his eyes while the movie played on in the background, Dan’s hands returning to his hair.

“So are bangers okay then?” Gavin asked, a sleepy mumble into Dan’s shoulder.

“...Maybe.”


End file.
